User talk:Meredeth
Welcome Hi, welcome to PetitComputer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Meredeth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ddayton (Talk) 04:01, August 12, 2012 Welcome -- remind me to remove the "default message by me" message. What brings you to PetitComputer land? Ddayton (talk) 04:23, August 12, 2012 (UTC) my brother found the program on a surf through the 3DS shop, and i've decided it's the perfect marriage of my desire to learn some basic (and BASIC) coding plus my japanese translation hobby. ironically, i don't own a 3DS or a DSi... yet. also, this is the first wiki i've ever joined, so i'll be feeling my way around wiki ettiquette, too... #nervous Meredeth (talk) 04:38, August 12, 2012 (UTC) at the moment, i'm translating my way through the japanese manual, since i haven't found any really great ones in english yet, so i thought i might add to the wiki and help out where i can... (^_^) Meredeth (talk) 04:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Wait... there's a Japanese manual? Where? Can you tell me how I can get my hands on a copy? SquareFingers (talk) 06:37, August 12, 2012 (UTC) it's the online one from the smileboom website: http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/co_manual/p01.php . i don't have a DSi yet, so i've been reading this one, and when i saw there wasn't really a full english tutorial available, i thought i might translate it. i'm just a hobbiest, so it's not going to be full on professional quality, but it should be a sight better than google translate, at least. (^_^) Meredeth (talk) 16:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hm... I think I can save you a lot of trouble. If you had a DSi (or 3DS) and the application, you would see a remarkable similarity between that document and a 'help' file (in English!) that comes with the application. I can't speak as to the text, because I do not know Japanese, but for example most of the screenshots in the online documentation are identical to the screenshots in the help file, the amount of text beside the screenshots on the web page corresponds roughly with the amount of text beside the screenshots in the help file, etc. There are some differences, for example the 'TALK' command is implemented in the Japanese version but not in the English version, but it seems as if this document is already mostly translated to English, and you'll be able to read it yourself once you see the application running. - But, thanks for pointing me to the site, there are other documents there that seem worth investigating. SquareFingers (talk) 17:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) What could be helpful is translating Japanese programs into English... although that will probably require contacting the authors first for permission.Ddayton (talk) 08:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC) well, i could translate them w/out asking, that's how we do it (or did anyway) in my ROM translating days. (^_^); but i found a "Beginner's BASIC course on the smileboom site that i've been working on. it starts from the basics of the PRINT commands and goes up from there, so i figured it might be useful, since i've seen a lot of requests for stuff like that, and i don't believe there's any english version of it. i'm on chapter 3 of 18 at the moment, and we're learning about the LOCATE command... Meredeth (talk) 19:48, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, translations could be offered in a few different ways -- I was just trying not to copy and host QR codes/programs unless we actually had permission (linking to the author's website instead). Translations would be a tricker issue, although it would be somewhat trival to post the edited lines of program and folks could create the new program themself using the online program editor. Ddayton (talk) 20:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) A translation project that may interest you is already underway: http://yakra13.site88.net/smiletuts.htm. Also, if you let Ddayton know the beginner's course you're using, and you think it's a good course, he may put it on the front page under the "BASIC Tutorials / Beginner's Guide" section. SquareFingers (talk) 20:43, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ... well, i seem to have a talent for attempting pointless translations. the thing you just linked is the beginner's course from the website. guess i'll just hang around then... (-_-) Meredeth (talk) 20:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :) I'd say just the opposite. I'd say you're choosing the important translation projects. If they weren't important projects, there wouldn't be people already working on them! SquareFingers (talk) 11:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC)